Stolen
by shadowdweller25
Summary: "You can't keep doing this." Warning: One fact of something that happened in the season 11 premiere. Read and Review.


**I had started a fic similar to this and it's been sitting in my folder for a long time. But I watched the premiere and I was so inspired to write something that I realized I already had been headed in that direction. Sort of. But of course this was almost a year ago so my writing is different and I had to tweak this by a lot. Enough that it's almost completely new. So…I have no idea why I just wrote all this if this is new.**

**Here goes.**

**PS. I'm already a fan of McGee/Delilah. I hope she stays around.**

* * *

**Title:** Stolen Heart  
**Rating:** K  
**Main Character/s:** Timothy McGee & Abby Sciuto  
**Summary:** "You can't keep doing this."  
**Warnings:** I guess a little fact about 11x01 so if you haven't seen the premiere yet, you decide if you want to read this before you do.

* * *

He couldn't let it go.

Everything had settled down, they had their badges back, Parsons was no longer after them and had even saved their boss' life. Ziva wasn't back and wouldn't ever be, however Tony seemed happy since coming back. His smiles weren't so forced, his shoulders were relaxed, and though he didn't say anything—because if there was ever a time that Tony didn't kiss and tell—it would be when Ziva was involved, and that was exactly what Tim thinks happened.

Coming back without Ziva, that could be the only explanation. But it wasn't any of Tim's business. As much as he loved them, their relationship was always something he left alone, something he never stepped into.

There was that lingering feeling, something Tim was unfortunately used to, that hyper awareness, feeling as if something bad was about to happen. It was a common feeling he had after something major happened to the team, something that endangered their lives. It was there after Ari, and Somalia, and it would be there after the next major crisis they faced. And like all the times before, it would fade with time, along with the sleepless nights and the nightmares.

But there was one thing he couldn't let go, and it had nothing to do with the team's danger or even the separation from one of his best friends. It was Abby. It was the way she acted towards Delilah.

And it was why he was pacing in front of her apartment, getting his thoughts together on how to approach this.

When they had been in the coffee shop and Delilah had greeted Abby with a smile, her beautiful smile warm and welcoming to Tim's best friend, even asking her if she wanted a drink to have with them, Abby had just ignored her like she wasn't there. And kept right along doing it. At the time he had been too focused on the case and his boss to address it, and Delilah understood it though he knew it bothered her, but now that everything's passed and Abby did it again when Delilah had come by the bullpen so they could head to dinner, he had to speak up.

Sighing, going at it like a bandaid, Tim knocked on Abby's door.

"McGee?"

"Hey Abby."

"Hi," she smiled and gave a hug before stepping aside to let him in. Her place was mostly the same, aside from added knickknacks and things that made Abby, Abby. However there was a couch "What's up?"

Tim took a seat on the couch, looking to Abby. "Abby, you know you're my best friend, right?"

"Of course."

"And that I'd do anything for you, I have."

"Yeah."

"That I've never really asked that much of you."

"…Yeah."

"Well, I have to ask you something."

She stared at him confused, though he knew her well to see the nervousness she was trying to hide. "Shoot."

"I have to ask that you give Delilah a chance."

She rolled her eyes, her arms folded in defense. "I do."

"No you don't, Abby. Ever since you found out we were seeing each other, you've been snubbing her and just ignoring her whenever she's around. I'm not saying she needs to become a friend, but at least being pleasant would be nice. She's nice to you, Abby. Why can't you do the same?"

"I don't like her, McGee."

"Why?"

"Because."

"You're not five Abby. Why don't you like her?"

"Because she stole you. Alright?" She pulled her arms closer to her chest while she looked away, and it hurt to see her trying to hold her emotions together. She was such a strong woman, and as much emotion as she shows, to the point it left people flustered sometimes, whenever she was hurt or sad it was like she tried putting up a wall and stepping twenty feet back so no one would see. Unless that someone was Gibbs.

"Abby?"

Sighing, she was silent and Tim gave her time to gather her thoughts and/or courage to speak. It didn't take too long.

"Everything's changing. Even if they never acted on it, at least that we know, I always knew that Ziva and Tony would get together. They're not now, and Ziva's staying in Israel. Who knows what's going to happen with the team, Parsons is still hanging around and even though he saved Gibbs, I still don't like him."

Tim took a chance and reached out to cover one of her hands. "We've been through changes before."

"I know."

"Then—"

"You were something that never changed."

Well he had no words for that, given they were true. He didn't need her to explain because they both knew how he was a constant in her life since he entered it. Not only has he always been by her side apart from the recent time frame of not being an agent, and even then he made time to at least get together for coffee outside of headquarters, but his love for her was always there. Even through the few women, that didn't turn out to be a killer or Fornell's ex-wife, it was a known fact that even if he was attracted and felt a connection, it was a passing flame.

But not now. Not with Delilah. From the moment he met her and looked into those pale green eyes, greeted with that smile of hers, he was struck. It wasn't love, not yet at least, but what he felt for her went deeper than any other women he saw. She was just…she was becoming the one for him, he could feel it.

That was why it was so important for him to at least have Abby not snub Delilah. Because he had a few number of important women in his life, and it was important for them to get along. Abby and Ziva were best friends, they both met his mother and sister and got along great. He already knew his mother and sister would love Delilah when the time came to introduce them, and Ziva already liked her, on the fact alone that she got past Tim's Abby blinders. Now, all that were left were Abby and Delilah and it was one-sided.

"I will always love you."

She looked back at him, swallowed. "But?"

"But, Delilah is…she's becoming important to me. I'm happy, Abby." He smiled for the first time since stepping inside the important and all just from the thought of Delilah. "I'm really happy."

Abby looked down at their hands, turning hers to they held each other, and bit her bottom lip, stopping it from wobbling. "Then I'm happy for you."

He couldn't stop from giving her a small smile. "No you're not Abby, but it's alright." She gave a watery chuckle, trying to discreetly wipe her eyes. "I know it will take a while before you can change your mind that quickly, but I'm glad you're going to at least try."

"I will."

"I know," and he pulled her hand over to give her knuckles a peck of the lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, McGee."

His smile widened and he knew eventually things would all finally be okay. It would take a while, but that was fine, they had time. Time for things to calm, time to get the flow between the team back completely, time for Tim to spend time with his best friends again. Time for Delilah to steal more and more of his heart.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: It's amazing what watching a new episode, or just an episode in general can do to spark your creativity. This is definitely a whole new thing from my original story and I like this better. A lot. So, review please if you want and see you next time. **

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted.


End file.
